drarry oneshot
by FrerardWASReal
Summary: Pastel!Harry x BadBoy!Draco Muggle AU Harry and Draco are paired together for a school project. What happens when they're forced to get to know each other?


**Pastel! Harry x Bad boy! Draco**

 **Harry-16**  
 **Draco-16**  
 **Muggle au**

* * *

Harry woke up to the sound of his alarm, groaning, he whacked it off and stood up. Time for another day of school and helping people.

Stretching as he picked up his pile of clothes, he checked his phone. As usual no important messages. He had picked out his pastel purple top and white skinny jeans last night. He carefully placed his lavender flower crown on his jet black hair after getting dressed. He walked downstairs and grabbed a slice of toast his mother, Lily, had buttered. "Bye mum," he smiled at her as he munched on his crisp toast.

"Bye sweetheart," she cupped his cheeks and kissed his head. "Have fun in school, won't you?" She smiled. "Always do." He smiled and slipped on his pastel purple converse. "Love ya!"

He gently put on his white schoolbag and walked off to school.

Normal. Normal. Normal. A little boy trying to close his locker. Harry's kindness took over and he bent over and to help the boy organise his locker. The boy smiled at him "thank you."

"No problem," Harry smiled and stood up, accidentally making eye contact with Draco. Harry's breath hitched and his body froze up.

Harry was the pastel goody two-shoes. Draco was the bad boy, always causing trouble. He wore black day in, day out. Harry helped everyone, Draco talked to no one. Harry had a huge crush on Draco that only Hermione knew about since she noticed everything.

Forest green, covered by a thick layer of glass, locked with stormy grey for what felt like days. Harry looked away with a light blush at the same time as Draco looked away with a sneer. Harry sighed, building all his courage and walked over to Draco. "Hello-"

Draco sneered and walked away with his friend Blaise. Harry bit his lip and stared at the place where Draco stood moments before.

"Harry!" Hermiones loud voice brought him from his thoughts. Harry looked over at Ron and Hermione as they came bounding down the corridor. "We've been looking everywhere!"  
"Where were you mate?" Ron piped up, catching his breath.

"I-I only just got here," Harry told them quickly. Hermione raised an eyebrow at his stutter. "Alright... Well lets get to class." She turned on her heels and walked back down the corridor she came, her fuzzy hair swinging behind her.

Ron glanced at Harry to make sure he was following, before walking behind his girlfriend.

* * *

 _ **~Time Skip~**_

"Okay class, I'm going to give you a partner in which I think you won't work too well with-" Mr. Snape started, earning groans and confused looks from his class.

"- I'm doing this as a project. You will each write about each other as what you think before and what you think of each other after you spent time together." He finished. "Now I'll give you your partners."

"Ron Weasley with Blaise Zabini,  
Hermione Granger with Gregory Goyle,  
Harry Potter with Draco Malfoy,  
Seamus Finnegan with Vincent Crabbe-" the professor drawled.

Groans sounded throughout the class as Snape finished his list. "Write about them for the rest of the class. This is due in three weeks. Get started."

Harry picked up his pen and paper and glanced at Draco from the front of the room. Draco was sitting at the back, writing furiously. Harry stared at his blank page, the paper seemed to be mocking him with its emptiness.

 _'Draco Malfoy, to me, is the kind of boy people misunderstand. To me, he acts the way he does to cover up his 'flaws' and to mask his pain. I feel like if we talked to him, we'd see him in a whole new light.'_  
He wrote, trying to find the good in everyone as usual.

Meanwhile, at the back of class, Draco was scribbling down his thoughts on Harry in bullet points.

 _'Harry Potter_  
 _•goody two-shoes_  
 _•suck up_  
 _•gay_  
 _•teachers pet_  
 _•annoying_  
 _•too understanding_  
 _•naive_  
 _•girlish_  
 _•weak_  
 _•faggot_  
 _•four-eyes'_  
His paper read.

* * *

 _ **~Time Skip to the end of class~**_

Harry awkwardly walked up to Draco, who was stuffing his papers into his bag. "H-hey-"

"What do you want?" Draco spat, inwardly rolling his eyes. "When should we meet up?" Harry questioned, twirling his thumbs. "How about never?" Draco replied, slinging his bag over his shoulder and making way to leave.

"But what about the project?" Harry grabbed the taller boys arm. Draco tugged his arm back. "Don't touch me," he growled lowly. "S-sorry," Harry stuttered, trying to make eye contact with his crush. "We just won't do the project," Draco shrugged.

"W-what?!" Harry spluttered. "Of course we have to!" He looked at Draco with his mouth slightly open. Draco groaned and rubbed his face. "Leave me alone Potter!"

Harry stared, still aghast. "Oh Jesus Christ, fine! I'll be at Goyle's house party tonight."

"C-can I come...?"

"Ew. No." Draco sneered. "Saturday, I'll pick you up at 10." Draco glared and stormed out of the classroom.

* * *

 _ **~Another Time Skip brought to you by Remus Lupin~**_

Saturday, a day to relax, or for some people, a day to do homework. For Harry it was the day he did extra homework but not today. Nope, today was the day he spent with Draco.

Pastel blue was his theme today. Pastel blue top, tan shorts and a blue flower crown.

Lily lightly knocked on his door at ten past ten. "Sweetheart, there's a boy outside. Is he here for you?"

Harry jumped up off his bed. "Yeah!" He tried to contain his smile as he grabbed his phone and wallet. "Ooh~ Is this a date?" Lily smirked. Harry had came put as gay to both his parents when he was only 12. "What?! No! No of course not!" He stuttered, blushing brightly.

"Suuuure~" Lily sang. "No really! I-I mean I like him... but he HATES me!" Harry exclaimed. "Alright, go quick, he doesn't look like the most understanding of people."

Harry nodded and gracefully ran downstairs and outside. Draco stood on his driveway, leaning against his black motorbike. He was wearing quite the opposite to Harry, black skinny jeans, black tank top, leather jacket and black ankle boots. His hair stood out like a beacon against his clothes. He held a helmet underneath his arm.

Harry looked at the bike shocked. "Woah..." he breathed. "Hop on," Draco threw a helmet at him. He caught it out of pure luck and bit his lip. "W-we're going on... that?"

"Yeah. What? You're too pastel and good to get on something so... dark?" Draco smirked. "No!" Harry yelled indignantly. Draco swung his leg over the bike and put on his helmet. "Come on then."

Harry sighed and carefully put on the helmet while getting on the back. Draco smirked and drove down the street at full speed, giving no warning. Harry yelped and clung to Draco tightly.

* * *

 _ **~Time Skip to Three Weeks later in Class~**_

"-Hes beautiful, smart and kind. He helps everyone see the good in everything. He even saw the good in the bad boy." Draco finished and gently kissed Harry.

The class clapped as Harry and Draco pulled apart and sat down.  
That's how the Good Boy fell for the Bad Guy and the Bad Guy fell for the Good Boy.


End file.
